


Guardians of Phichit

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another animal POV fic, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Seungchuchu Week, bit of pining but not much, little crack??, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Yuyu, Mina, and Nam have all been tasked with watching over Phichit. But being a hamster makes guarding a human quite difficult.





	Guardians of Phichit

"Yuyu," Mina whines. "What's Phichit saying?" 

"Patience, young Mina," Yuyu squeaks back. "He's talking to the Seung-Gil. Oh, he's wishing him good luck! Phichit thinks that Seung-Gil is going to do great tomorrow. And they're hanging up!" 

Nam squeaks with excitement. "Does this mean we get to watch more skating tomorrow?" 

Yuyu nods. "Yes! He'll show us who this mysterious Seung-Gil, finally!" She waves her paw excitedly. "I'm so happy!" 

"It's about time," Mina squeaks. "He's always telling us about how lovely Seung-Gil is." 

"Those eyebrows..." Nam gushes in a near-perfect, albeit hamsterlike, imitation of Phichit. "Oh, and his weird little mouth quirk..." 

"You sound just like him!" Yuyu squeaks, and then laughs. "It's impressive!" 

"Nam is really good at impressions," Mina squeaks proudly. "You're just bad at them, Yuyu, even though you've known him the longest." 

It's true. Yuyu was born in America and shortly after brought to Thailand. She still retains a knowledge of English, something that's been a great help as of late, now that Phichit has been spending his night chattering exuberantly to someone, and telling them all about a wonderful human called Seung-Gil Lee. Mina and Nam are both native to Thailand, and as such rely on Yuyu to translate whenever Phichit talks to Seung-Gil. Yuyu has to rely on Mina and Nam to translate when Phichit speaks Thai, although she's gotten better at picking it up. 

"Yuyu, Mina, Nam," Phichit calls, and the three hamsters waddle over to him. "We're gonna watch Seung-Gil tomorrow! I'm so excited!" He scoops up Nam and lets her settle atop his head. "You're finally going to get to see how he looks! I hope you're all prepared." He strokes Yuyu, and then lifts up Mina to rest her on his shoulder. "Now, I need to go to sleep. It's incredibly late." 

He checks Instagram, puts Yuyu on his other shoulder for his obligatory night time selfie, and then removes each hamster and places them on the floor. "Good night guys," he chirps sleepily, and the hamsters let themselves be plunged into darkness. 

"We have to do something about this," Nam squeaks. "It isn't healthy for humans to be up this late. They sleep when we wake, normally." 

"He just wants to hang out with us," Mina argues back. "And he talks with other humans who are awake. It's not a big deal!" 

Yuyu rolls her eyes. Mina and Nam mean well, but she's lived with Phichit the longest. She's old now, and she knows that there's no getting Phichit to change his nightowl ways. Instead, she waddles over to the food dish and nibbles on some food. 

 

"Seung-Gil is doing very well," Phichit tells them as they settle on him. "Oh, look! Here he is!" 

Mina and Nam almost fall off in their attempts to get a good view of Seung-Gil. Yuyu almost falls off as well, but she will have to deny it as she scrambles to settle back on his shoulder. 

"Be careful," Phichit admonishes them as he catches Mina and carefully puts her back in place. "Nam, don't move so much!" 

Nam stops wriggling so much, and Yuyu is pleased that neither of the younger ones saw her almost fall. That would be terrible-she has a reputation to keep, after all. And a fall would be disasterous to her health. 

"Look at him," Phichit sighs wistfully. "He's so...beautiful." 

Privately, Yuyu thinks Phichit has a terrible taste in appearances. She personally prefers Yuri or Leo. But if Phichit wants this stern-faced, pale skater with really good eyebrows (she'll give him that) then so be it. She can listen to him wax poetic about this stoic skater. It's always entertaining, after all. 

Seung-Gil is a good skater. Not too stiff, which should've been expected from his cold expression. He relaxes a bit as he starts to warm up, and Yuyu supposes that she can see the draw. 

"Phichit has to date him," Mina squeaks suddenly. "He's so...perfect." 

Oh no. Oh no. Mina cannot like this Seung-Gil. That's terrible and definitely not what guardians are supposed to do. 

"Mina-" Yuyu starts to say, but she's cut off by Nam. 

"I agree!" Nam squeaks. "He's so handsome! I love him!!"

Oh no. No no no this cannot be happening! Has everyone lost their minds? 

"Phichit, You bring that boy home, you hear me?" Mina squeaks, even though Phichit cannot understand them at all. 

"Yes, and we'll give him the shovel talk!" Nam squeaks furiously. "We'll warn him about the consequences!" 

"Shhh," Phichit says, a manic grin stretched across his face. "They're starting! Look, look, Minami's up!" 

It's Yuyu's turn to squeak in excitement and watch as the boy glides across the ice. 

They watch the skaters in silence, except for Phichit's constant chatter. He cheers whenever they land a jump, gasps whenever they don't. Yuyu is content to observe. 

"Guys, guys, it's Seung-Gil!" Phichit exclaims. "Watch him." 

The music plays, and Seung-Gil dances across the ice. 

"He's just so perfect," Phichit gushes, a dreamy expression crossing his face. 

 

"Phichit's got it bad," Yuyu says that night. "We must give him the courage to confess! And then my mission will probably be done, alas..." 

"Yuyu! Don't say that!" Nam scolds. "You're our friend! Maybe you can visit in the form of another hamster. Mina has been through here before, you know." 

Mina nods. "But we must give Phichit the courage to talk to Seung-Gil! They're already spending long nights talking to each other. Why can't they just confess?" 

"Humans," Yuyu squeaks. She shakes her head. "They're just so hard to protect." 

"Especially in this hamster form," Nam grumbles. 

"Wait!" Mina squeaks, and Yuyu has to remember that Mina is the most experienced at guarding and guiding humans, especially in a small rodent form. "We can temporarily leave our bodies, you know? And grant him dreams!" The hamster glows, and a small ghostly shape appears over the hamster. "I'll be right back, just going to give him the idea of inviting Seung-Gil over here, and then hopefully he'll follow through." 

She floats over to Phichit's sleeping form. A glowing hand strokes Phichit's forehead, and Yuyu and Nam watch as Mina places the idea in Phichit's brain. Then, Mina settles back into the hamster body. 

"You're so weird," Nam says. 

 

"Guys, Seung-Gil's coming to visit!" Phichit yells one morning. 

"What?" Mina squeaks, poking her head out the fluff. "Did you say Seung-Gil?" 

"Phichit, Mina, be quiet!" Nam says scoldingly. 

Yuyu groans and buries her head back into the fluff. "Ignore him, I want to sleep."

 

The night is dark, and quiet. Mina and Nam have run off, but Yuyu has chosen to lie in the fluff. 

"You know," Seung-Gil says suddenly, shattering the silence. There's no response from Phichit. "When I first saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." 

Yuyu wishes that Phichit would wake up. "Phichit," she squeaks softly. "Wake up." 

And then she hears a slurred murmur of "Seung-Gil?" 

"What," the other skater replies. 

"I'm glad you're here," Phichit mumbles. "Really glad." 

Yuyu closes her eyes and prepares to fall asleep. She's tired of listening. She's been tired a lot lately, which-

"I think I might love you," Seung-Gil confesses. 

There's silence on Phichit's end. Yuyu tenses, hoping that Phichit will be smart enough to say something, anything-

"Me too," Phichit replies. "Want to test those theories out?" 

Yuyu hears something that sounds suspiciously like a kiss. But she closes her eyes and falls asleep in the fluff. 

 

In the morning, Yuyu watches as the Seung-Gil comforts a distraught Phichit. Her work here is done, and she is ready for a new task.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: write a fic from Phichit or Seung-Gil's POV!!   
> Dark me: write it from the hamster's POV you haven't done that yet
> 
> It was originally just the hamsters but somehow they became weird guardian angels who protect Phichit and help guide him or something...idk but you know, hamster POV. 
> 
> The real question is whether or not I will actually write a fic from Seung-Gil or Phichit's perspective? Can I keep up this trend of not actually being either one of them?? Who knows (I sure don't) 
> 
> Anyways...this is finally done (still the 24 in my time zone, so yes! Mission accomplished). Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it, thank you!


End file.
